


A Night's Relief

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, However this is mostly porn, Implied AU version of War, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M, Tomik Vrona is devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: Jace arrives back on Ravnica to find everything in chaos. Panicking and desperate for answers, he attempts to break down the door to Ral Zarek and Tomik Vrona's apartment. What he finds there isn't exactly the relief he was expecting, but that of a much different nature.Tomik/Ral/Jace Threesome. Cut from another story I was writing, but didn't want to waste the hard work, so it's become its own fic!
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Tomik Vrona/Ral Zarek
Kudos: 20





	A Night's Relief

Jace tore up the steps two at a time, cloak flapping in the chill autumn wind. As he got to the third floor, he realised that there was in fact a lift, but kept on going. He was too anxious to stand still even more a moment. The lift simply wasn’t fast enough. He needed to be doing something, anything, as his nerves sought to overpower him.

Finally, at the top floor, he made a beeline for the door. He hammered hard with both hands, not caring for the lateness of the hour.

“Ral!” he yelled, “Ral! Open up! Ral! Are you in there? Ral!”

He heard loud footsteps from the other side of the door and an exclamation of:

“ _Niv Mizzet’s scaly left butt cheek_ , what the fuck do you-!” 

“Ral! It’s me!” Jace called, “Let me in. We need to talk!”

“Beleren, what the everloving fuck-“

There was a series of clinks and a small whir. The door opened to reveal a scantily clad Ral Zarek, dressed only in a pair of novelty boxer shorts with the Izzet symbol slapped across the front. As he realised how tented said boxer shorts were, Jace threw a hand over his eyes, as if to protect the modesty Ral was clearly lacking.

“Why are you in your underwear?!” he exclaimed.

“Why the fuck didn’t you think of that before you tried to break down my door at eleven pm?” Ral retorted. He had a good point but Jace currently wasn’t in the mood for good points. He also couldn’t help but note the slight slur to Ral’s voice. He sounded like he’d been drinking.

“We need to talk,” he informed the guildmage, “Can I come in?”

Ral gave a deep sigh.

“I hate to say it, but you’re right. Come in before the neighbours start yelling.”

He stood to one side. Jace very carefully squeezed past him, very careful not to touch anything clothed or unclothed. Ral locked the door behind him and pointed him into the living room, past a rack of coats and cloaks. With a sigh, Ral flicked on the lights and followed Jace across the room. Jace couldn’t help but notice that the coffee table was covered in takeout wrappings – bags, boxes, a few disposable napkins. Beside these were three bottles of wine, one clearly open and finished, one still sealed and the other with a novelty bottle cork stuck in the top shaped like a diving whale.

“Raaal!” came a voice from a slightly ajar door across the room. Jace jumped in alarm before remembering where he was. Oh, right, Tomik Vrona. He should have assumed the two lived together by now. He’d never met the advokist in person, but on his brief catch up with Lavinia, she had told him about Ral’s Orzhov lover. To be honest, he’d mostly been panicking throughout that whole conversation about the utter mess he’d come back to. A mess that was no doubt going to delay when he could get Vraska back her memories even further, and oh gods, he had no idea how to fix Ravnica right now and no clue even where to begin. Panic had a vice like grip around his windpipe and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He choked and spluttered as Ral looked between him and a door across the room. He thumped himself on the chest but that did little to dissuade the shortness of his breath.

“Ral, is someone here?” Tomik Vrona called. He didn’t sound entirely with it, his voice somewhere between a yawn and a moan.

Ral sighed and ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He shot a thoroughly undeserved glare at Jace before replying.

“It’s the Living Guildpact,”

“Is he joining us?” the voice asked. Jace suddenly couldn’t bring himself to look Ral in the face. He stared at his own feet as Ral made a loud spluttering noise beside him.

“No!” Ral protested, “No-no of course he’s not joining us.”

“Why not?” came a piteous protest from what Jace was assuming was their bedroom.

“Raaal,” Tomik called, his tone getting a little frustrated, “Ral, _come on_. He’s cute.”

Jace couldn’t help but flush through his fear. Judging by Tomik’s tone and Ral’s unrepentant erection, he had definitely walked in on something private.

“I-I can come back tomorrow,” he offered. Ral scowled at him, though his gaze was a little unfocussed.

“No, I’ve got you here, you’re not disappearing off again until we’ve talked,” he insisted, “Just…give me five minutes, tops. I want Tomik here for this. Just-just don’t touch anything.”

He crossed the room, picking up the two wine bottles that still had some of their contents as he went. Jace stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, glancing about. He fiddled with his gloves as he took in his surroundings, looking for anything that could positively get between him and what he needed to know. Tomik and Ral had quite a nice living room. The furniture looked brand new and they had mounted what looked like their degree certificates on the wall. There was a sizeable book collection in a case on one wall – mostly Tomik’s judging by the titles, but it was certainly cleaner, roomier, and far less filled with mechanical bits than he was expecting for a house belonging to Ral. He began to pick at his nails as he heard low murmuring from the other room. There were three doors leading off from this one. The front door, the door to their bedroom, and one that was probably the kitchen. Ral had told him not to touch anything so he didn’t think having a look would be appropriate. That did beg the question as to where their bathroom was. Attached to the bedroom? He wasn’t going in there to find out.

Jace’s heart sped up as the voices in the next room suddenly got louder.

“No,” Tomik was protesting, “We _need_ to be in here.”

“He doesn’t _need_ to come in here!” Ral exclaimed.

“He does,” Tomik replied, “’Cause if you get angry, there might be sparks and this is the only room with a rod in it.”

A room with a rod in it? He guessed that Tomik meant a lightning rod of some kind. Ral did tend to give off sparks when he was angry, but why would it be in their bedroom? Unless, he gave off sparks when he… Jace couldn’t help but flush a deeper shade of pink. He really had come at the wrong time, hadn’t he?

“You,” Ral sighed, “You have a point.”

There was a loud creak of bed springs.

“Get in here Beleren!” he called, “And…and bring the glasses with you, would you?”

Jace glanced about for some glasses. There were two large glass tumblers stood on the coffee table, one still containing the dregs of deep red wine. He picked them up and crossed the room, wondering if he should have taken his boots off before walking on the carpet. Regardless, he hastened over to the bedroom, gently pushing the door open and silently praying that maybe Ral had put on some clothes during that last conversation.

He hadn’t.

He was sat in the room’s only chair, beside the window, glaring at the carpet as if it was responsible for all the world’s wrongs. Tomik Vrona meanwhile was leaning against the headboard of their bed, cross-legged, wearing a white silk robe embroidered with sparkling gold thread. He was an undeniably handsome man. Deep brown eyes sparkled over fair features and a jawline strong enough to break marble. Jace had been told he was a lawyer and a secretary, but he certainly didn’t have the physique he’d expect from a desk job. The robe concealed very little and it was taking all of Jace’s fractured resolve not to openly stare. Tomik merely smiled as Jace approached, patting the bed with his bare foot, as if offering him a seat. Jace hovered awkwardly beside the bed. This…wasn’t how he imagined this conversation going. He jumped as Ral pulled the whale stopper out with a pop and began to drink the contents straight out of the bottle. Tomik tutted loudly, leaning forwards to take the glasses off Jace, who was still standing there holding them like a very confused waiter.

“We’ll be civilised, won’t we Jace,” said Tomik. There was an odd purr to his voice that Jace had never heard there before. Tomik set the glasses down on the bedside table before gesturing for Ral to hand him the unopened bottle of wine.

“I know it’s not strictly professional,” Tomik continued, “But these are stressful days and we just need to spoil ourselves sometimes. My parents would be most pleased if they learnt I shared their gift with the Guildpact of all people. You should really try this, it’s amazing.”

He poured them both generous glasses, filling up the tumblers with rich red liquid.

“Please, Jace, sit. Take your boots off, relax a bit.”

He hiccupped loudly, interrupting his own smooth demeanour.

He set the glasses down and approached Jace, who still wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to be there. Tomik’s robe had slipped a little, confirming his suspicions that he was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. He was already stressed beyond belief. Being surrounded by two very attractive scantily clad men was not helping the situation.

However, Tomik didn’t seem to be taking no for an answer and they did really need to talk. He sat at the edge of the bed, nervously kicking his boots off as Tomik purred his approval. Really, what was that noise? He was the only sober one here but it looked like that was about to change.

“Try this,” Tomik said, passing him the cleaner glass, “It’s over two hundred years old. Only a hundred bottles to ever exist and for some reason my parents had twelve of them.”

This didn’t seem like the sort of wine you should be drinking in bed, or with takeout, but Jace didn’t think it was polite to refuse. He took a sip and was instantly surprised by how smooth and drinkable it was. Red wine wasn’t really his thing but this… this he could drink a lot of. It was rich, fruity, and _very_ strong.

Tomik shuffled up to sit beside Jace, tugging down his hood to get a better look at his face.

“Good isn’t it?”

Jace nodded but then immediately remembered why he was here.

“I-I need to know more about what’s happening on Ravnica,” he said. Tomik took a long drink out of his glass before setting it back on the bedside table.

“Of course you do, but where to begin?”

“Lavinia told me power has changed hands in the guilds?” Jace suggested, “What’s changed politically? Any fighting happening? She didn’t have the time to go through it all.”

Ral let out a groan that made Jace jump. The wine sloshed about in his glass but thankfully it didn’t spill. Jace hastily took another mouthful to prevent further accidents.

“It’s all fucked, that’s what,” Ral complained, taking another swig from the bottle, “Bolas has got his claws in every guild and it’s made everything go to shit.”

“Like what?” Jace asked, the panic he’d barely been repressing since he got here had risen in his chest, sharp and painful at Ral’s words. More wine was drunk, but it did nothing to steady his nerves.

“New guildmasters,” said Tomik, “Lots of new guildmasters. Like Ral.”

He pointed at his boyfriend.

“Ral’s acting guildmaster. He’s the Izzet Viceroy. He’s _very_ important.”

Jace looked at Ral who merely grumbled.

“Niv Mizzet made you viceroy?” Jace asked. Ral nodded, before drinking heavily.

“Every man, lizard and goblin in the guild is working on Niv’s grand-ass scheme and it’s not working. Not well enough, not fast enough, and every other plan, _every_ plan, when it looks like it’s going _so well_! It just-“

He waved his hands about as if to indicate a pile or mess on the floor.

“Did you know?” Ral turned to Jace, jabbing an accusing finger at him, “That he knew all this time?”

“Knew what?” asked Jace. Ral looked at him like he was idiot.

“You, me, us! Planeswalkers! All those sleepless nights, all that panic about not letting him know! And he just… he just _knew_!”

“Ah.”

“Don’t you give me ah,” Ral retorted, “It’s a shit-show, there’s planeswalkers everywhere and they’re all in the pocket of Bolas! The Orzhov, the Golgari, the Gruul, by the time we wake up tomorrow, the Azorius as well. You know, if we had some sort of order, this might not have happened!”

He shot Jace an accusing glare.

“That-That isn’t my fault,” Jace stammered into his wine, “I don’t choose who becomes guildmaster! I don’t decide how guilds run themselves I-I just mediate.”

“Well you weren’t fucking mediating last week,” Ral growled, “No, that was me, and look how well that went! We’re at fucking war and this is all your damn fault!”

Jace made to stand up, swaying a little as he attempted to find his feet. That wine was having more of an effect on him than he realised. It didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten today but, no, this wine was something else. Had he drunk too much? His glass was almost empty and it wasn’t helping his ability to think straight. He wasn’t going to get any reasonable explanation here. Ral just wanted to yell at him. He might as well try and hunt down Lavinia or Emmara and-

“Ral, please,” Tomik said gently, putting a hand on Jace’s arm and tugging him back down onto the bed. He leaned over and topped up Jace’s glass with a small smile.

“You can’t just yell at him, he doesn’t know what’s happened,” Tomik continued, “You also haven’t heard his side of the story. How about we start from the beginning rather than just-just shouting at each other? Let’s go chrom-chon-“

He paused and tried again.

“Chrony-Chrono-Chronologic-“

He gave up.

“Let’s start with what was first.”

He focussed his attention on Jace, drawing a little closer to him as he sipped at his refill.

“Please, start with the last time you were on Ravnica. You went somewhere else with your planeswalker friends. A world called…”

He glanced at Ral.

“Kaladesh,” Ral supplied. Jace’s heart clenched as he tried to work out how Ral could possibly know that, whether he’d followed. Before remembering the existence of Project Lightning Bug.

“Kaladesh. And you went with the other planeswalkers. What happened after that?”

There was something about his voice that was very soothing to listen to. Despite how much he’d drunk, the advokist managed to keep his voice light and level. Approachable, that was the word Jace was looking for. Tomik’s smile was one of gentle understanding and Jace couldn’t help but lean into the reassuring touch on his arm.

“Kaladesh,” Jace managed, “We went to Kaladesh because-because…”

He took a deep breath.

“Dovin Baan. He asked the Gatewatch for help in keeping peace at his Inventors Fair, and we said no, because we deal with inter…bigger threats than vandals.”

“Is this the same Baan as-“ Ral was cut off with a hasty wave from his boyfriend, who immediately turned back to Jace to let him continue.

“But then Chandra walked to Kaladesh because it turns out there was a power struggle going on and they’d captured her m-mother,” Jace continued, “and-and not only that. It was Tezzeret. Tezzeret was behind everything.”

He gave a shudder that had Tomik looking at him in concern.

“You know Tezzeret?” Ral asked. Jace looked up at him through his fringe.

“Yeah, I…” He itched at one of his gloves, as if the scars underneath were suddenly making their presence known once again.

Jace didn’t want to talk about that right now. He wanted to carry on with his story before he lost himself to the memories of the pain his ex-mentor had once inflicted upon him. He tried to focus on the taste of the wine, its deep red hue, but it was reminding him too much of the blood that had soaked all over their carpet.

“Hey.” Tomik had put an arm round him as he stared into the depth of his glass.

“Hey Jace, you’re safe here,” Tomik said, “Nothing here is going to hurt you. And we’re done with the shouting, the pressure. You talk as much as you can. Anything you want. We’ll listen.”

He shot a look at Ral, who had opened his mouth, but promptly closed it again.

Jace did his best to fix his attention onto Tomik. He was using that voice again, the soothing tone. He barely knew this man, but the way he could cut through Jace’s panic with words alone… He wanted to talk to him. It was almost a compulsion, as if the man’s very presence drew out his honesty.

“T-Tezzeret,” he stammered, “We fought him. We stopped his plans on Kaladesh. He was building a portal, capable of moving huge machines across worlds. For Bolas. It had to be for Bolas.”

Tomik had started gently rubbing his shoulder. The sensation was mostly muffled by his cape and robes, but it was comforting nonetheless. Ral meanwhile was frowning at him, as if trying to piece together everything he’d said.

“Tezzeret got away but-but we followed his lead to Amonkhet. Amonkhet was a world Bolas had bent utterly to his whims. He’d reshaped its culture, altered their very gods, to serve his will. Everyone there trained as warriors, trained to the best they could be, completed trials to prove how strong they were and at the end… they sacrificed themselves to become his undead army.”

Ral mouthed something along the lines of ‘what the fuck’ but did not interrupt.

“And then…then Bolas came, turning his armies on the civilians, slaughtering everyone. The Gatewatch fought him but we were hopelessly outmatched. I tried to gain access to his mind but,”

Jace took a deep breath and took a moment to empty the rest of his glass. He didn’t want to relive that pain. Not now. He had to explain himself. He had to make them understand that he hadn’t abandoned his duty as Guildpact. He did care about Ravnica.

“It felt like he was incinerating my mind from the inside out. It-it was pain like nothing I’d ever felt before. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t breathe, just existing left me in agony unlike anything, anything I knew. So I just _walked_. I fled, no idea where I was going. But when I did… I wanted nothing but to escape what he was doing to my mind, so I…wiped it. I wiped everything I knew out of my mind. My memories, my identity… it was all gone.”

He was now being stared at with wide eyes. They had said nothing but he couldn’t help but quail under their gaze – guilt threatening to swallow him whole.

“I didn’t mean to!” he protested, “I didn’t mean to abandon Ravnica. I woke up on a beach not knowing who I was, where I was, or how I had got there. I didn’t recognise myself, I didn’t even know my own name. I didn’t know I was a mage let alone a planeswalker. I couldn’t have got back to Ravnica, I didn’t know Ravnica even _existed._ I was too busy rediscovering things like clothes, weather, fire… I was lost and broken. It took months, months and months for me to remember Ravnica, let alone that I had such a responsibility to it. Please believe me, Ravnica is where I belong and I would not let it become like this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I care about this world. It’s my home.”

He became aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks just as Tomik used his sleeve to wipe one of them away. Tomik took his now-empty glass away, Jace’s hands trembling as he watched it leave, set upon the bedside table with a small thunk.

“I wasn’t a good Guildpact,” Jace murmured, “I didn’t ask for the job. I hated it. But I tried. I worked day and night to help everyone I could. And-and soon as I remembered, as soon as I knew who I was, I came back. I’m here, and I just want to make things right. You-you have to believe me.”

“I believe you,” said Tomik, the hand on Jace’s shoulder moved to his face, wiping away tears across the trails of his tattoos.

“I believe that you were trying to run a position that had never existed before. I believe that you, with a little more help, could manage great things. Excuse my crudeness, but it appears you don’t get to be a planeswalker with going through more shit that you deserve. So…”

Tomik drew him into a hug. Jace couldn’t stop himself, he clung onto that white silk robe, melting into the comforting warmth of the embrace. Tomik smiled and ran a hand through his hair. The petting was very nice. Jace missed having a soft grip in his hair, an arm round him, as he struggled with his own emotions.

“So, I believe that if Bolas didn’t wipe your memories you’d have been back here before you knew it. Isn’t that right, Ral?”

Somewhere beside them, Ral sighed.

“Well he’s not lying,” Ral grumbled, “And all that stuff he said about Tezzeret, and Bolas… it tracks. There’s no way even the Gatewatch could stand up against that dragon. Idiots for trying but, yeah, I believe him.”

Jace heard him get up and cross the room. There was another creak as Ral joined them on the bed.

“I’m still pissed off,” Ral continued, “This could all not have happened if you hadn’t just _left_ in the first place.”

“I know,” Jace mumbled into Tomik’s robe, “I-I know but… I couldn’t let everyone down. I couldn’t let Tezzeret hurt my friends, or anyone for-”

“It’s too late for what-ifs,” Tomik interrupted, keeping gentle pressure on Jace’s scalp as he drew the crying man a little closer.

“We just have to pick up where we left off.”

Ral made a noise somewhere between a huff and another sigh.

“This was supposed to be an evening off,” he complained, “That’s what this was. The food. The-the wine. Guess that’s all-“

“I’m sorry,” Jace whimpered, “I can still go. I’m sorry for ruining everything.”

He wasn’t sure whether he was talking about Ral and Tomik’s night or the entire state of Ravnica. His head was swimming. His tears felt hot against his cheeks and he wasn’t entirely sure where up and down had gone. Dizzy, yes, that was the right word. He felt dizzy and all he knew was that a very nice man was petting his hair and it felt really good. Nothing else felt good right now. Guilt was eating away at his insides and as soon as they kicked him out, he was going to have to face all of that alone. Where would he go? The empty chamber? A bar? He felt wretched and being here had only made that worse.

“No, no,” Tomik assured him, “You don’t have to go. We’ve still got a lot to talk about. I don’t want you running away just because we’ve made you feel terrible.”

“Wasn’t you,” Jace mumbled, “I-I deserve to feel terrible.”

“Don’t be melodramatic,” said Ral, “You just told us that you forgot who you were entirely.”

“My fault for leaving,” Jace reminded him. He felt a hand smoothing along the fabric of his cloak, reaching at the clasp that held the fabric in place. With a small click, the cloak cascaded off him, landing on the floor with a soft thump.

“You felt like you were doing what was best,” Tomik assured him, “Maybe, we should have this conversation tomorrow, when we’re all a little more, well, sober.”

He gave a soft laugh that made Jace’s heart skip a beat.

“Tonight was meant to be about escaping it all. Just for a night. Ravnica hasn’t had its Guildpact for a little while, it can wait a few more hours surely?”

“I thought I ruined-“ Jace was lost to his own regrets. Could he do anything right? However unintentionally, he’d abandoned Ravnica, he’d ruined Ral and Tomik’s night of escaping life’s stress, and now he felt like he could barely move off their bed. He didn’t think he could blame it on the drink either. Tomik’s other hand, the one not nestled in his hair had moved to stroke his face. He leaned into the touch, desperate for it, even if was just the man’s pity.

“I think you made it better,” Tomik whispered, encouraging Jace to sit up a little so they were almost nose to nose.

“Take a moment. Take deep breaths. Think about it. You’re here, you’re safe, and you’re in one piece. And now you can enjoy this evening with us.”

Ral grumbled something but Jace was too mesmerised by the half-lidded stare Tomik was giving him. Where was this going? Was this going…where Jace thought this was going? It couldn’t be. But, he couldn’t deny the allure of the man before him. Nor he was in the right state of mind to do so.

“When was the last time Jace?” Tomik said softly, as if he’d somehow read his mind, “When was the last time someone took care of you? Properly, I mean.”

Jace flushed and Tomik smiled widely.

“Is-Is-?” Jace wasn’t sure what he was asking. Tomik’s voice was low and soft. His tone laced with barely suppressed lust. As Tomik’s eyes sparkled with pleasure, Jace found himself watching those pink lips curl into a smirk.

“Ral?” Jace managed to squeak.

“I can’t believe this,” Ral sighed, somewhere behind them, “But yeah, sure, what the fuck else can go wrong. Let’s have some fun.”

Now his voice too. Jace gave a little shiver. It had been so long. So long since anyone had spoke to him with such desire in their voices. Work and well, more work, had meant he’d never had the time for further dalliances. And nothing Liliana had ever said him sounded remotely desirous… more like mocking. No, he couldn’t think of her right now. He had put that part of his life behind him for…for… That wasn’t important right now. What was important was the hand caressing away his tears, and the other, slowly unbuckling his shirt.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” said Tomik, “If it gets too much for you, if you need to take a moment, but I think you need this. We all need this. One night of escape. One night where you don’t have to worry about that weight on your shoulders.”

Jace gave a little whimper as the hand cupping his cheek moved, leaving the skin cold and sensitive. Tomik leaned in, his warm brown eyes dark with longing. Their noses brushed. If Jace shifted just a little…

“Kiss me Jace,” he whispered, “Show me how much you want to let go.”

He obeyed. How could he not with an order like that? Fumbling a little with Tomik’s robe, he pressed his lips to that smirk, blushing deeply as Tomik returned the pressure. The hand on his face shifted upwards, grasping his hair, gripping just tight enough to make Jace gasp, allowing Tomik to slip his tongue inside. Jace shuddered, eyes fluttering shut as Tomik entwined their tongues, slipping with wet friction before Tomik tugged at his hair once more. Jace groaned, the slight pain only encouraging him to hold on tighter to the taller man’s robe and allow himself to be ravished.

“Look at you,” Tomik murmured, when they finally parted for breath. Jace panted, tongue against his lips from where Tomik it had drawn it out with his own.

“Don’t you make the prettiest picture, all pink and flustered?” Tomik kept one hand in his hair as he kissed his way down Jace’s cheek. Following the line of his tattoos, before capturing his lips again in another open-mouthed kiss that stole Jace’s breath away. Jace felt another set of hands pull the shirt off his back, clasps clinking uselessly against their loops as Ral undid all the fastenings. Tomik parted from him just long enough for Ral to tug the blue fabric over his head. Jace found himself squirming in sudden shyness as Tomik ran an appraising eye down his torso, tracing the thick white lines with his lustful gaze.

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” he murmured. Jace’s entire body sang with the praise. He tried to get closer, to wrap his arms about Tomik’s shoulders, to maybe try and divulge him of that robe, but Tomik’s grip on his hair was firm. Not that he would have it any other way. Apparently, he was an easy read for the smiling advokist, for he was quite content to pull on his locks like puppet strings. Mixing pain and pleasure in equal parts as he lay kisses down Jace’s throat, occasionally pausing to suck blushing red marks into the skin there. Jace keened and moaned, head lolled back, presenting the skin there, ready for the marking. He could feel Tomik’s smirk against the patch of skin between neck and shoulder, licking a searing trail that had Jace twitching in his underwear.

“Good boy,” Tomik crooned, as he surveyed the trail of red spots he’d left in his wake. Jace gave a little shudder. The way Tomik said it was nothing like how she did. When Tomik said it he could believe it, believe the admiration, believe that this was truly meant as praise. And there was nothing that made him long for more like a compliment.

“Please,” Jace whimpered, as Tomik doubled down on a mark just over his pulse. It would surely bruise, letting all who saw it know that their Guildpact had been up to last night. Jace wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking for. More compliments? More kisses? He wanted all of those things and more.

“Doesn’t he look so handsome Ral, just begging to be undone?”

There was a heavy exhalation from somewhere to Jace’s left. 

“I think Ral is enjoying the show,” Tomik informed Jace, his voice gleeful with anticipation, “Why don’t we give him something to really think about?”

A quick pull and Jace was up, eyes slowly opening as Tomik directed him into his lap. He missed the sensation in his hair, but any regrets were soon lost as Tomik continued his trail of kisses and nips from his throat and down his torso. Arms on Tomik’s shoulders, Jace let out a wavering cry as he felt carefully manicured nails pinch at his nipple.

“Tomik!”

The man chuckled, rolling the abused nub between thumb and forefinger as he kissed Jace back into breathlessness. Jace moaned helplessly, head spinning, hips jerking at every fresh pulse of pleasure, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight.

“T-Tomik please…”

“Such a good boy, asking so nicely,” said Tomik, “What do you need? Can you tell me?”

He ducked his head as the hand previously abusing Jace’s nipple moved to tweak the other, eliciting another series of desperate moans and whimpers from the man in his lap. The neglected nub was red from its harsh treatment, and Jace almost cried as he felt Tomik soothe the aching skin with his tongue.

He clutched at Tomik’s robe. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say all of it, but he needed, wanted, like he hadn’t done in such a long time.

“Tomik please,” he gasped, as Tomik flicked his tongue in a fashion that had his cock throbbing with need, imagining that sensation in lower quarters.

“You can do it,” Tomik teased, “I believe in you. Be a good boy and tell me what you need.”

Ral groaned loudly on the bed next to them.

“I-I need…” Jace was trying. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to tell Tomik what he needed, but it was just so hard with Tomik’s hands on his chest and the insistent tightness of his trousers.

“I need,” Jace tried again, “I-I need off, to take off…trousers.”

Tomik chuckled indulgently.

“Of course, wouldn’t want you to be too uncomfortable. Ral, if you’d be so kind?”

Jace looked down at a pair of arms encircled his waist. He had meant to do that himself. He could do that himself, he just needed to-

Tomik pinched his other nipple, hard. Jace let out a small scream of delicious pain.

“Keep your hands off yourself,” Tomik instructed, “And your eyes on me.”

Jace immediately focussed his gaze on Tomik’s smiling face. He wasn’t one for admiring other people’s partners but given the situation… Tomik was incredibly handsome and the look of satisfaction and lust…he’d been the one to put that there. His thighs trembled, his knees weak as Ral unclasped the last of his belts. With his trousers about his thighs, Ral’s hands grew a little more adventurous. He ran his palm flat across the front of Jace’s briefs, causing him to whimper at the pressure, his hips jerking into the contact, craving more.

“Ral, don’t be mean,” Tomik said, a playful sternness creeping into his tone, “He’s been such a good boy for us, we have to be gentle with him.”

“How gentle are you going to be once you’ve got him on his back?” Ral challenged, chancing a small squeeze that had Jace moaning and shuddering.

“As gentle as he needs me to be,” Tomik replied, “Though I can’t help but wonder what else he can do with that clever mouth of his, other than making pretty speeches.”

Jace’s cock twitched under Ral’s hand, making the man laugh.

“He seems to like your thinking.”

Tomik helped Jace shrug off his trousers, the pile of blue fabric slipping off the side of the bed as he returned Jace to his lap. Ral disappeared from Jace’s sight again, but he knew he was somewhere behind him, watching hungrily.

“Would you like that?” Tomik asked, between kisses that Jace gripping onto his robe once more, “Would you like to show me what you can do with that beautiful mouth of yours?”

Jace nodded as Tomik ran a hand down his side, toying with the waistband of his briefs.

“Well, why don’t you turn about and help Ral out with the little problem he’s having. Any moment now he’s going to ruin those tacky boxers of his.”

For the first time, Jace was forced to pause and consider what Tomik had just said. He wanted him to suck Ral? But what about him? What about all the lovely things Tomik had said about him? How was he supposed to thank him for everything he’d done? His face must have fallen for Tomik stopped teasing his underwear and raised a hand to caress his face.

“What’s the matter? Do you want to stop?”

Jace shook his head fervently. No, gods, no.

“I-I,” he took a deep breath, “Don’t you want me to-to suck _you_ off? How-how am I supposed to thank you for…for.”

He traced the marks about his neck as if showing Tomik his handiwork.

Tomik’s eyes widened, Jace finally having caught him by surprise. He blushed a little as he pressed an oddly chaste kiss to Jace’s lips.

“You’re adorable Guildpact,” Tomik stated, as soon as he got his wits back, “You’ll have plenty of time to thank me later. Besides, there is nothing more that I want right now that to watch you suck Ral so good he forgets his own name. Can you do that for me?”

Jace nodded.

“Can you?” Tomik repeated, clearly wanting Jace to say it.

“Yes Tomik.”

Tomik kissed him again.

“Good boy. And don’t worry, I won’t be leaving you untouched. I’m going to enjoy every single moment of this.”

After a moment of shuffling atop the covers, Jace found himself on all fours in front of a very impatient looking Ral. Considering their relative heights, Jace was dimly aware that he shouldn’t be surprised by how much bigger Ral was but… His lust and wine-addled brain couldn’t help but stare at how much larger that tent in his boxers had become. Tomik knelt on the bed with a look of great anticipation on his face. The belt of his robe had long fallen off somewhere, leaving the glossy fabric to trail somewhere behind him, exposing him in all his glory from his gold-studded nipples down to his rather sizeable arousal. Jace was positively surrounded by attractive men and he wasn’t sure he deserved any of this.

“Go on,” Tomik prompted, “There’s a good boy. Don’t be shy.”

Jace reached one trembling hand towards the waistband of Ral’s shorts, willing himself to remember that he used to do this a lot, often with strangers, and he’d been good at it. He took a deep breath as he shimmied the blue fabric down Ral’s hips, revealing the man’s cock in its impressive entirety.

Hadn’t he dreamed about something like this once? He’d always thought of Ral as attractive, but the man’s furious reception of him had always dissuaded any sort of well, attempted. If his past self could see him now, taking hold of that heavy cock in one hand, little licks about the head as one of Ral’s hands settled in his hair. Well, he’d thought he’d finally lost his mind.

Tomik purred his approval as Jace demonstrated exactly why Artie had been quite so favoured by the more well-endowed attendees of the Copper Ladle. Ral pressed his fist to his mouth, forcing back moans as Jace licked a stripe up the underside, before slowly, ever so slowly, taking the entire length into his mouth. It wasn’t easy work. He had to pause as he worked out how to breathe. Drool escaped the corners of his lips, his throat muscles working furiously. Perhaps Jace was a little out of practice, but the sounds Ral was making were glorious to hear, especially when he knew he was the cause. Steeling his resolve, he swallowed, making the man cry out, energy crackling down his chest, lighting up his chest hair before zipping to the lightning rod across the room. Ral’s grip tightened in his hair, causing him to moan a little as he began to move his head once more.

Ral’s hands twitched whenever he paused a little too long for his liking. Yet apart from that, he seemed content with the speed at which Jace had chosen. Tomik stroked Jace’s hair and face, marvelling at the feeling how full his mouth was. How he could feel his lover’s cock through those tear-strewn cheeks. However, after a short while, he seemed content to let Ral have his pleasure, sidling back across the bed, to where Jace’s thighs quivered in anticipation.

“It’s a crime to hide this under so many robes,” Tomik commented, gently pulling down Jace’s briefs,

“Kettle, black,” Ral managed, his hips jerking with the urge to thrust forwards. Jace made a small encouraging noise at the back of his throat, sure he could take it. Ral let out a long groan, his hips suddenly snapping forward causing Jace to choke and splutter.

“Yes, but I can’t see my own ass,” Tomik replied. Jace couldn’t see what he was doing not with his face buried between Ral’s thighs. It was hard to focus on anything except the movement between his lips. Jace moaned at a tug at his hair, the sting across his scalp contrasting with the slick sensation now caressing his backside. Slippery fingers parted his cheeks, pressing one solitary digit against his hole.

It was being entered from both sides that finally broke something within Jace. It started with a flash of magic behind his closed lids before suddenly it rippled across the room – a shockwave of pale blue energy that broke upon whoever it touched. Tomik gasped as it cascaded over him – Ral too occupied with thrusting into Jace’s mouth to care. Suddenly Jace could feel it, hear it, all the thoughts of the other men in the room came crashing down on him at once. Ral’s surprise and arousal at how good he was, how well he was taking his cock. Tomik’s thrill at being in charge in their bedroom for once, his victorious excitement at making his fantasy a reality. The sheer lust radiating off them both was proving almost as much of a distraction as the cock in his mouth. He knew, he knew Ral was about to come and doubled his efforts, surging forward so his nose was promptly buried in the thick patch of hair between his thighs. Jace swallowed, once, twice, feeling Ral’s hips twitch before finally he let his loudest noise yet. A deep moan that set sparks cascading about the room, his eyes bright, his hips jerking, releasing his load down Jace’s aching throat.

“Holy shit,” Tomik gasped, his eyes aglow with a faint blue light as he watched Jace swallow mouthfuls of Ral’s cum. Too sensitive, Ral withdrew himself from Jace’s lips, slumping back against the covers, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Jace panted, hard, the taste of Ral lingering with his thoughts. Ral’s mind had momentarily gone blank with his orgasm, whited out with pleasure, he now lay on the covers as if dazed, shudders still wracking his body as he marvelled at what had just happened.

“Gods, that was…” Tomik had stopped fingering him at the sight of his lover coming thick and fast down Jace’s throat. He was almost paralysed by his indecision. Jace could hear him wondering whether he should check on Ral or scoop him up into his arms, to reward him for such an exceptional display.

“Ral, are you?” Tomik inquired. A light crackle of energy coursed through Ral’s hair before darting over to the rod.

“One, one moment,” Ral gasped, “That was, I can… I can hear your thoughts…”

Tomik grinned and Jace felt and saw the mood shift between them.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Tomik purred, finally scooping Jace back up into his arms. Jace could only nod as Tomik kissed him, tasting his lover’s cum on his lips, his sweat on Jace’s cheeks. Jace nodded, suddenly very aware of how pressing his own need was. He whimpered as Tomik ran a finger down his arousal with a grin.

“You know I’m loving this mind-meet thing you’ve got going on,” Tomik chuckled, “I can see all your naughtiest thoughts, your innermost desires. You’re such a good boy for us Jace, so eager to please. Do you enjoy being good for us?”

He didn’t need to answer Tomik could read it straight out of his thoughts.

“I know you do, and you’ve done so so well,” Tomik removed that solitary finger instead wrapping his arms round Jace’s waist, slotting their bodies together, enjoying how much larger he was than the other man.

“And what do good boys get?”

Jace could still feel the cold trace of lube on his fingertips. Tomik had only sank one finger into him but now he felt desperately empty. He looked imploringly at Tomik, leaning into his touch, kissing his cheek, trying to make himself seem as available as possible.

Tomik laughed affectionately at his efforts.

“I can feel your desperation,” he murmured, “Don’t worry, I know how to reward those that are good to me. I’m a very generous partner.”

Jace lost the ability to think.

Or more specifically, he lost track of whose thoughts were who’s as Tomik pushed him down into the covers. The blankets beneath him were wonderfully soft against his sensitive skin, rough hands caressed his cheeks, not Tomik this time, but Ral as he sat upon the pillows, watching in mounting anticipation. Tomik meanwhile was murmuring something about whether he was sure, whether they could continue and all Jace could say was ‘yes’. It was all he’d ever wanted. To not be afraid. To not have to worry about what they thought of him, not to wonder whether they hated him, whether they wanted him to get lost. He knew now, he could see it as plain as day in their thoughts. There was no need to panic here. Their admiration was as genuine as their compliments. He felt safe, he he felt taken care of, and that was more than enough for him to let go.

Tomik was gentle with him. No more hair-pulling, just soft caresses as he reminded Jace to keep his thighs apart. Not to be ashamed of how beautiful he looked, spread open before him. There was no shame here. Somehow the connection had turned this tender. Jace’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Ral’s lips on his, little moans escaping as Tomik slink another finger inside. Ral hummed his approval, hand, lightly tracing down Jace’s cheek with fingertips. Jace found himself thrusting his hips into the slow scissoring of Tomik’s fingers, keening for more.

“I’ve got you,” Tomik assured him, “You’re so perfect, got to make sure you’re good and ready for me.”

A cascade of raw pleasure overtook the three of them as Tomik slid inside.

“I can feel that,” Ral chuckled as Tomik was forced to pause a moment. Biting his lip and letting out a heady moan, Tomik’s hips shook with barely restrained effort.

“That good is he?” Ral taunted. It was all just words to Jace. His hole twitched around the head of Tomik’s cock as he slowly breached him, inch by inch, moan by longing moan. His eyes shut as he lost himself to the feeling of being full. Tomik was panting loudly, one hand tightly gripping his thigh, the other somewhere in the sheets. Wherever Tomik’s usual eloquence had gone, it seemed to have been robbed away by the need to start thrusting deep inside of Jace.

“Pl-Please,” Jace stammered, as Tomik bottomed out within him. He could hear heavy breaths above him, a hand on the side of his torso, another collecting the tears that dripped off his cheeks. Jace had no idea when he had started crying but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt too good. Too full. So needed by the man now deep within him that he felt positively vital.

“T-Tell me,” Tomik gasped, “T-Tell me what you want.”

Jace keened as his hips shuddered against his ass.

“With words,” Ral corrected, still collecting tears with his fingertips.

“Jace, tell me,” A little strength returned to Tomik’s tone, the grip on Jace’s thigh grew tighter as the advokist struggled for composure.

“I-I,” Jace tried, he tried his hardest, but how was anyone supposed to speak with so much cock-

_“Do it.”_

The words came buzzing into his brain like raw energy, he let out a cry as his whole body shuddered, static making his hair stand on end as his muscles rippled with the shock they had just received.

“Please!” he cried, “Please f-fuck me. Please Tomik, please.”

He could feel Tomik’s contentment like a warm embrace. A happy sensation that was swiftly lost to a sudden emptiness, his hole twitching as just the tip of Tomik’s cock remained inside.

“Noo,” he protested, “No, please.”

Ral chuckled above him.

“You’re right, he is a good boy. What are you waiting for?”

Tomik didn’t need to be told twice. Jace screamed. His mind went blissfully blank, his senses whiting out as his hips shuddered, his cock twitched, and he came all over himself with a garbled cry of both men’s names. Tomik fucked him throughout his orgasm, loud moans and gasps torn from his throat as he thrust into the trembling man beneath him. Even as Jace lay limp on the covers, his pace intensified. Jace let out one last strangled whimper before blacking out entirely.

\---

Jace became dimly aware of where he was as the sound of birdsong came loud and shrill through the curtains. He groaned and snuggled towards the closest source of warmth, nuzzling against the soft skin, his cheek catching on something cold and metallic, but that did little to dissuade his sleepy state. Strong arms encircled his chest, pressing him up against a warm body that he in turn had wrapped his arms about. He could feel soft breathing across the top of his head. Whoever was holding him let out a little murmur, before squeezing him all the tighter. Then, finally, Jace was aware enough to make out a voice, very quiet and filled with sleep. But it was a familiar one all the same.

“I can’t believe you did it,” Ral murmured. Jace felt a hand smooth down his hair with an affectionate stroke. He kept his eyes closed, revelling in the light touch.

“Did you really doubt me?” Tomik whispered, “I know how to get what I want. And when I want something…”

“Remind me never to get you drunk and horny again,” Ral shifted slightly with a creak of bedsprings.

“I-I wasn’t ready for… that.” Ral confessed.

“His mind magic?” Tomik asked, kissing the top of Jace’s head, as if he approved of all that his mind had achieved.

“Yes, that,” Ral replied, “I mean, I knew it was likely his magic would spin out, mine does all the time but _fuck_ , that was intense.”

“How did you feel?” asked Tomik. There was a slight note of smugness in his voice now. As he slowly awoke, a thought occurred to Jace. Tomik knew about that. He’d told Tomik about what his telepathy did.

Ral gave it a moment of thought.

“I saw into his mind,” Ral stated, his voice low tinged with something like awe, “When you were fucking him. When his guard was all the way down, I explored a bit and, well,”

He groaned.

“Well?” Tomik prompted, that smugness becoming a little more intense.

“He’s-he’s not the quite the arrogant bastard I thought he was,” Ral concluded, “He’s shitty to me because I’m shitty to him. We’ve been arguing like children all this time and it’s, ugh.”

“Well done,” Tomik leaned forward, shifting Jace a little. Jace however paid it barely any attention, the realisation of what Tomik had done was creeping into his foggy thoughts. Whilst the primary aim had probably just been sex, Tomik had known planeswalkers could lose control of their magic during sex. He had a lightning rod in his bedroom after all. He knew Jace was a telepath so he’d just combined the facts to their logical conclusion…

This was a plot.

A very clever plot to get them to cooperate.

Useful, for whatever politics lay ahead. Tomik Vrona was a deviously clever man. Yes, he had fantasised about this threesome. Jace had seen that in his mind last night. But, his motivations were a little more than base desire. Tomik had… Tomik had…

Jace let out sleepy groan as suddenly the world caught up with him.

He’d slept with Tomik and Ral.

_He’d slept with Tomik and Ral…_

How the hell was he supposed to tell Vraska?


End file.
